


telltale

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [45]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	telltale

“Sinara, darling, do you have a minute?”

Sinara fixes Kasius with a glare. Or, well, Kasius’ body.“Get out of him, Izel.”

Izel rolls Kasius’ eye before complying.

“Will you stop doing that?”Kasius snaps the moment he has control over his mouth again.

“That was quick,”Izel says, kissing his cheek in apology before turning to Sinara.“I fucked up again? What was it this time?”

“Do you have a minute?”Sinara mocks.“Kas has never asked before bothering me.”

“Hey!”

They ignore him.

Izel shakes her head.“Obviously. Silly me.”

Sinara walks over to kiss Kasius’ pout away.


End file.
